The present invention relates to heat sinks. More particularly, the present invention relates to heat sinks which provide appropriate dissipation of heat from devices such as electrical components.
Heat sinks have previously been provided to dissipate heat from electrical components. The electrical component typically has a flat top surface on which the heat sink is placed. Heat produced by the electrical component is efficiently dissipated using the heat sink since the heat sinks typically have a flat surface on the bottom extending over the entire surface of and which rests on the flat top surface of the electrical component. However, the electrical component can become excessively warped due to manufacturing process problems and/or due to thermal changes. The warping of the electrical component is typically concave on the top surface to form a dish-like surface. However, due to the excessive warping of the top surface of the electrical component, an unacceptable gap is formed between the top surface of the electrical component and the bottom surface of the heat sink, since the top surface of the electrical component is warped and the bottom surface of the heat sink is flat. Additionally, if the gap is larger than the thermal interface characteristics can support, the cooling solution fails. That is, large gaps can result between the electrical component and the heat sink due to thermal interface coverage (for example, due to grease voids) in manufacturing processes and excessive thermal interface loss. The thermal interface efficiency, such as grease, requires minimizing the thickness of the gap between the electrical component and the heat sink.